Star the Underestimated Rebel
by DarkerKnight10
Summary: Ever since Eclipsa defeated her daughter, Star is in the state of confusion because of all the events had happened that her brain can't cope up. Her beloved mother is missing. Her wand is given to Eclipsa. Luckily, her squire, Marco, supports her no matter what. Unbeknownst to them, the past seems truly even more darker than what they thought. It may harm their future.


**Star Vs. the Forces of Evil: Star the Underestimated Rebel**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own Star Vs. the Forces of Evil, I give the right to Daron Nefcy, the creator of the series, and Disney for publishing this show. I borrowed some characters from jgss0109. So give thanks to him by checking his account in DeviantArt.**_

 **Please review anytime for ideas and improvements and please no INSULTS AND CRITICISMS. I'm just an average writer and new here.**

 **EDIT: I rewritten and edited my original story "Quest of the Emerging Princess" for some revisions and to make it more connected to the final episode of Season 3 of SVTFOE. This is my first edited fanfiction.**

 **This chapter is a flashback from the past, where darkness came from.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue: The Origin of Darkness**

Year 411 A.M. (After Mewnipendence) the time in the middle of The Dark Ages of Mewni, is the year of the unattainable magic of Queen Helia. She is the Light of Power who will contest her darkest enemy and sister, Morgana, with a decisive battle. Thus changing the course of the Butterfly Dynasty and alternated the history of Mewni forever.

On the day of the battle, Queen Helia, her daughter, Princess and the future-to-be-Queen Celestia, and the High Council were called for an emergency meeting in the torture room because they captured a group of dark monster scouts from Morgana, Helia's darkest sister and Mewman of all history and some of them were executed immediately. Everyone was in high tension during the interrogation.

"Is it just only a confession why you're spying or a group of scouts waiting to be executed?" Helia simply asked the scouts that were chained in the torture room.

"You will hear nothing but sil-AHHHH!" One of the scouts in chains lost his soul as Helia used her magical powers to kill him.

"Nasty." One of Rhombulus' snake hands responded to the death scene. Then Rhombulus himself shushed the snake.

"Captain of the captives," She called to the scout leader, a septarian(maybe Rasticore's grandfather,) seeing him afraid of her, "Do you want to be the next death?" The captain shook his head in fear and pleaded, "Please don't kill me! I'll tell you our motives!"

"Then what is it?" She demanded sternly, glowing her eyes and scaring the captain.

"Uh, well Morgana ordered us to spy on the city for some plans. She may attack you soon." He coughed blood because of the torture inflicted to him then he continued, "And it will be worse than you think."

"Which means we are in DANGER!" Hekapoo exclaimed, having a worried look, "Your Majesty, I recommend you prepare the defenses from the border of the city and stay alert just in case an attack emerges."

"I agree what you just said," Helia replied, "Then all of you, *pointing to the spies* will be a crystalized by Rhombulus on the next day as punishment." Then the ground shook with an explosion heard, harshly stumbled Helia and the others. Celestia screamed as the ground shook.

"MOTHER! Why the ground just went mad?!" Celestia screamed, kneeling down and covering her head.

"Do not worry, sweetheart." Helia kneeled down too and hugged her, "No one will harm you whenever I'm here or not."

Both of them stood up as Helia asked her guards, "Why there's an explosion?! Someone's been attacking the force field!"

"Your Highness," Lady Commander Regina, Mina Loveberry's ancestor, replied, "Morgana and her monster army had arrived, using her magic and her siege weapons to destroy the shield! Our defense regiments on the border needed more troops." Helia was looking on the open window, shocked from what she just saw.

"But is there any chance to stop her?" She asked directly.

"Her powers were almost unstoppable for us! You're the only hope the army got!" She replied honestly, fearing she might have offended her.

"Well then, *sighing, whispering to her* I have no choice but I'll lead the army, commander. By the way, where is Clovald?"

Someone had just barged to the main door which was Clovald, exhausted from running and exclaimed, "Honey, Morgana and her army besieged us! What are we going to do?!"

Almost everyone were arguing about decisions...again. This time it is totally serious than before. Helia can't hold what's happening and she had no choice but to stop them.

"SILENCE!" Helia bellowed, making her face shine like a sun. Then everyone stopped arguing and stared at her. She then declared, "Please be quiet and this is serious. *sighing* Now I've decided that I shall lead the defense army today for the sake of the people."

Almost everyone except the Lady Commander were shocked to what she said even the Septarian was shocked too and Helia still has her glowing eyes as it slowly fade away.

"What?!" Clovald, Celestia, and the High Commission except Lekmet, who responded with a surprised goat sound, reacted shockingly, worried what may happen with her decision.

"Yes," Helia continued, "I should intervene with this problem. Remember, we're in a precarious situation going on right now."

"Mother, tomorrow is my wedding with Jasper then you might be gone just like my grandfather and grandmother! Why?!" Celestia reasoned, imagining how her mother die during the battle.

"Celestia, my dear, let me remind to you that do not worry." She reminded immediately.

She looked to the High Council when she heard them in panic, "All of you, evacuate all the civilians and the nobles to the fortress area, where they will stay for awhile. Then tell the "siren man" and ring the alarm bell to alert everyone. Also, some of the guards will guard these spies because they might escape while me and Commander Regina shall lead the main cavalry and reserves there." Everyone started doing their their orders as she, Celestia with her fiancé, and her husband went to their living room in the castle, meeting there personally while worrying.

"Celestia, stay with Jasper in your room and if it goes worse, evacuate immediately with him using your dimensional scissors and I'll meet you where you land on." Helia instructed her for safety, "Today, I'll lead the army then your father will help the guards for preparations."

"Please mother, stay safe." She responded with heart, "I want you to live longer and you might even see my grandchildren in the future."

"I'm going to be safe, sweetheart." She replied lovingly, then looking to Jasper, "You will protect my daughter, my future son-in-law."

"Yes, I will, my future mom." He replied making her giggle and embarrassing Celestia.

"Really, Jasper." Celestia sarcastically mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Do not feel bad about that." Helia giggled, making Celestia roll her eyes, "Both of you will be married tomorrow anyway. Also, be careful on your "Honey Moon!"

Then Celestia herself and Jasper went inside her room with their faces reddened as Helia and Clovald went inside their room for preparations.

"Are you sure about your decision, milady?" Clovald asked with worry and doubt, "I don't want to lose someone whom I love, which was you."

"I'm going to be fine, honey." She responded loving as she went closer to him while looking at his eyes directly and kissed him on the lips for a second, then pulled back to speak, "Besides, you should never underestimate me since you know whom am I"

"How about I shall lead the army for you dear!" He confidently declared as he unsheathed his longsword and raising it like a torch then on his imagination, a glorious shine of light surrounded him, making Helia giggle as this is silly.

"This is so silly!" Helia laughed silently, covering her mouth, "Leading an army is way off your league! You know what happened when you attempted once?"

"I'm going to be fine..." He then remembered what happened before. His army had the most casualties ever from his terrible strategy during a rebellion went on. "...Oh dear."

"Most of our soldiers that time were wounded and killed!" She explained, recalling the incident, "It took me FIVE months to rebuild the army and it bored me too much that I kicked you out of my room for a week! Haha! At least you could defend us since you're good in sword fighting. Right now, help the Elite Guards for military preparations."

"Ugh fine." He groaned, but his trust on her is still there, "I still completely trust you. But please protect yourself. I'll be nothing when you're gone."

"Do you really trust me? *mumbling* Anyway go wear your armor while I get one myself as well."

"Well then milady." He replied sadly as he went to his armor room while Helia removed her crown and laid it on the table then quickly marched to one of the curtains and she opened it with magic as it showed her secret door with the symbol of her cheeks. Dipping down with her innate magic, she opened the door with ease, showing a dark chamber containing her grandmothers' pictures with a circular floor and her cheek symbol in the middle.

As she entered the room and stood in the middle, she dipped down again which made the decorated floor lowered down sprially to the basement, where her armory was located. As the floor stopped to get lower, the front door of a secret room appeared magically as it opens automatically.

When Helia marched to the hallway casually as she opened an another chamber and entered there, a pillar emerged from the middle of the room, containing her lightweight armor and coat behind the pillar. It has a light silver chestplate with golden metal around the shoulder pads also her cheek symbol in the middle of the plate and a silver lightweight armored pants with golden decorations. It has magic that protects her from deathly magical blasts. She removed her robe as she wore the armor perfect for her.

She went behind the pillar and took her General coat. The coat was white, sparkly and had golden decorations too including the buttons. It had a big collar with decors on its sides. It also had golden epaulettes on the shoulders. It also had a grey magical cape at the back between the shoulder pads that increases her agility. She wore it as she fastened its golden buttons.

She went to the corner and saw a stand with her bicorne over it, covered with a glass cover. It is color black and on the top, it has silver-colored feathers from an endangered bird species from Mewni and her cheek symbol was in the middle both sides.

She tied her long hair with magic then she uncovered the bicorne from the glass cover and wore it athwart. She now looked like a 19th Century marshal from Earth.

She went to the back of the room where a hidden passage was located. She dipped down as she pulled the door under, showing the path to one of every queens' most important tool: The Magical Butterfly Weaponry, hanged in the wall of the chamber. It consisted two weapons very useful for prestige and hard battles. It was created by Queen Etheria the Knight for the queens that already passed their wand to their daughters. It can transform to any type of weapon for each queen. Mostly swords. It also can make magic blast or slash when the weapon slashes or thrusts. Now it has a light but large silver sabre with a golden handle and her cheek symbol between the hilt.

Other one was a golden shield with silver surrounding the circle. it has her cheek symbol in the middle. She confidently took them as she put the sword on her side with its decorative scabbard and the shield on her back.

"I shall protect the kingdom with heart." Helia assured to herself as she went to an another chamber and prayed to the gods there. She went back to her bedroom to meet up her husband. Clovald got out from his closet with his armor ready and saw Helia ready as well.

"Shall we milady?" He asked her while amazingly admiring her valiance for the kingdom.

"Yes." Helia replied straight, showing her true confidence in her.

The couple exited their bedroom and went to the throne room where the High Comission hanged on for awhile. They saw both of them and were astonished by their knightly model.

"So your highness, are you ready to lead?" Commander Regina asked. Helia just replied with an immediate nod, "Well then."

Clovald and the other members bade farewell as Helia, the Lady Commander, and her reserve army departed to the border.

Meanwhile when Helia and her army left, the monster prisoners were still tied in the torture room in the dungeon, talking each other about their escape plan while the guards were taking a break. The name of their leader was Masticrow, a half Manticore-Septarian with half lion body and lizard head.

"So master, what could be the plan to get out of this infamy?" One of Masticrow's goons asked.

"We need some sort of distraction for these guards to leave here and we'll escape." He answered although they didn't realize that the guards were just in the door, listening.

"Haha mud-dogs." One of the halberdier guards interrupted sarcastically, "Nothing in the universe can distract us haha. Oh look, a mountain of corn there!*Pointing in the corner then the monsters looked there*HAHA! See, monsters are the ones getting distracted easily!"

"So humiliating idiot..." Masticrow mumbled.

"You said something?!" The guard threatened, pointing his halberd to Masticrow.

"Oh man, there's a flea in my mouth today." He answered back jokingly although threatend by the guard, "There's nothing to worry about.*Fake smiling*"

The guard just only said a "hmph" as he returned to the door to guard them.

"Maybe let's just wait for awhile." He whispered to his goons, "Speaking of fleas, you guys must close your mouths or what I said to the guard might become true on you."

Time skip to Helia:

Helia and her army had left the castle and traveled throughout the city to Morgana's army outside the kingdom's borders. She was riding an armored magic unicorn with the Elite Royal Dragoons, an elite cavalry acting as the Royal Guard of the Queen, escorting her and the Commander.

"So, your grace, we have been outnumbered by Morgana's forces in the past battles, leaving only our elite knights, our cavalry, and the gunmen militias. Are you sure we could suppress them?" Commander Regina asked to Helia during their march.

"Just have more faith and we will have a destiny with victory." Helia simply replied.

As they marched through the city, the civilians went near to them and cheering for their army morale. Helia just waved her hand to the people to give attention and confidence to them. She suddenly pledged to them, "All people of the Butterfly Kingdom, we were under siege by my dreadfully despised sister, Morgana, who wanted to claim my throne for herself. All of you don't need to fear them. Believe in me. BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF FAITH!"

She unsheathed her magic sword and raised it above. All of a sudden, bright glow shone as it dumbfounded almost everyone. The crowd cheered to her in faith as they waved their hands to praise her.

Soon they're already at the border, she saw her defense gunmen regiments (They have rifle with a small iron rod as the bullet) on their positions on their defense trenches from the border. They're unharmed but the force shield may soon be obliviated.

The main general ran to the queen panting, and said, "My queen, our defense lines were afraid that the shield is about to collapse. Our troops are about to lose hope!"

"That is why I'm here to protect all of you." She replied.

Just then a large fiery ball made of stone hurled to the force field, emitting a powerful shock and earthquake. Her army trembled from the shockwave even Helia and her warnicorn fell to the ground. She rose back again and found Morgana and her ravenous monsters appeared from the outskirts of the Forest of Certain Death.

"That's her." Helia said exactly while losing balance a little bit, "With her monstrous army."

On the other side, Morgana halted the siege weapons and created a dark magical loud speaker and spoke to the kingdom with an ultimatum.

"Greetings Mewni, I know all of you call me evil and the dark sister but never underestimate the true power of darkness. No one can strike my strength including your Queen. So, sister, hand over your throne to me immediately and therefore I will spare your magical life and your people."

"I'm dedicated to the kingdom. I'm consecrated to the traditions of Mewni. I'm the true right of the Royal throne. So don't ever force me by replacing me with your name." Helia vigorously rejected, accepting the tragedy Morgana will give.

"Then that will be your demise for your family and your kingdom." Morgana glowered darkly. She then turned back and ordered his siege weapons to continue hurling the force field with flaming rocks.

The fireballs hurled to the force field again with no further delay. Helia and her army stood their ground as the surface shook from the fiery rocks.

"Keep an eye on your enemy and your surroundings my men!" Queen Helia called to the soldiers, "There is something fishy to my sister. It could be very dangerous."

This time Morgana used her powerful dark magic to destroy the shield. Before the shield will break, Helia countered the magic by protecting the shield with her magic as well, but Helia cannot hold it last long.

"Ughh, can't hold much LONGER!" Helia cried as she lost her might to stop Morgana's energy. Consequently, the shield disintegrated to oblivion, making the capital city very vulnerable to siege attacks. Helia fell to the ground when she can't handle the power of Margana's.

"Halt the catapults!" Morgana commanded to her army, "It is less noble to hurl them down when they are vulnerable. Instead, send out the hardy warriors we got against them. Hahahaha."

"Your majesty!" Commander Regina helped the fallen queen to stand.

"Her offense is too strong." Helia sighed, tired from countering Morgana's destruction of the force field, "But my potentiality still outmatched hers."

"I believe in you your majesty."

Helia looked on the forest and saw a massive squadron of monsters emerging from their position. Their captain shouted out a roar as the army charged to the defense line.

"Looks like Morgana's morale gone outraged!" One of the captains shouted as he pointed to the charging monsters. "There is no way we can defend ourselves from that charge!"

"Not with our cavalry!" Helia told him as she sat on her warnicorn, "They can't handle my magic anyway."

She unsheathed her magical sword (except her shield, which is on her back) and shouted, "Hussars, CHARGE!"

The knights and gunmen gave space to the cavalry for them to move forward then they formed their positions. The cavalry's warnicorns quickly galloped to the charging enormous monsters. Helia's sword glowed with her magic and slashed on her front sight then a huge magical, but deadly blast vaporized many monsters in her front during the charge.

They soon made contact with the enemy. The cavalry knights destroyed their enemy with their pikes as Helia used her sword and magic to eliminate threats coming to her. They don't know that Morgana will counterattack on the rear of the cavalry and the back of the kingdom.

"The berserkers must outflank Helia's cavalry charge and penetrate her defense line behind her. And at the back of the city, they must attack." Morgana told her commander immediately. Then the commander used his trumpet to start the charge. As the trumpet blew, the attackers on the front and back charged to the defense line.

Helia realized Morgana's surprising strategy but her cavalry charge forbade her to defend the line. She only hoped for her army to resist the attackers.

King Clovald and the High Comission helped the civilians to evacuate until all of them were safe hidden. Clovald himself went with his warnicorn to the defense line from the rear of the city to help the soldiers solidify their defenses.

"King Clovald, the reports from the front says that Helia PERSONALLY charged to Morgana's attacking forces. They are still holding their position until they wipe out the hostile monsters." Arthur, one of Clovald's best friends and the best commander of the army said.

"I hope "honey" will survive this "outrage!" Clovald hoped for he safety until a trumpet boomed and roars screamed in front of them. A huge wave of monsters headed towards them. Now the soldiers panicked terribly.

"Oh gosh! Those wretched monsters decided to charge toward us! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO BRO!" Clovald cried while shaking his best friend's body.

"CHILL OUT man!" Arthur yelled, "Remember, I taught you how to fight with any weapons. You learned how to shoot an arrow from me. I also taught you how to shoot with a rifle. Lastly...I helped you bolster your confidence bro. Please my king, we must fight with no fear!"

"NO FEAR!" Clovald cheered. They soon both cheered. Then all of the soldiers cheered with it.

"Now. It's about time to face them." Clovald concluded confidently.

The frontline was in danger when the berserkers attacked and outflanked Helia's cavalry. The people in the city panicked in fear as they realized that the force field were hit and destroyed. The defenders from the rear were also on the verge of being berserked by the monsters.

In the frontline, gunners and archers fired to the charging berserkers but they still don't even retreating when many were shot dead. Now Helia used her powerful magic to obliviate the monsters they charged before then they were scattered and forced to retreat. Helia saw the charging enemy made contact to the frontline. The defenders used all their might to protect their positions while many giving up their lives for the sake of their freedom.

"Ugh, crush those monsters! They're destroying our defenses!" Helia shouted, galloping to the attacking enemies and her cavalry knights followed her orders as they charged very quickly.

At the back from the city, the monsters kept running forward the defenders. Now with their commander and their king, they were well-prepared.

"POSITION!" Commander Arthur commanded. The knights covered themselves with shields and pointed their halberds to the front. The gunmen and archers above the knights' position aimed to the charging monsters.

"Gunmen, and archers, FIRE!" He shouted. Then a barrage of arrows and rapid fire rods headed towards their ferocious enemies. He repeated the command everytime the shooters reloaded their rifles and bows.

"FIRE AT WILL!" He finalized as arrows and bullets massacred the monsters as their blood splattered, but the alive still kept charging with no fear even if it's deadly to them.

"Men, keep your confidence with you. Preserve our FREEDOM!" King Clovald spoke, unsheathing his sword to bring glory to them.

Surprisingly, once the monsters were near to them, they threw their javelins to the Mewmans, killing many of them.

"TAKE COVER!" Commander Arthur shouted until a javelin pierced his chest just like that, "AHHH!"

The monsters made contact with the defenders and had hit the them very hard, but not enough to crush them.

"HOLD THEM!" The captain shouted as he stabbed a monster with his halberd then he realized that their commander had fallen.

"ARTHUR!" King Clovald rushed to Arthur's dying body. He carried him as he laid him somewhere safe in the battlefield.

"I k-knew this may h-happen." Arthur said weakly.

"Stay on yourself my friend!" Clovald exclaimed while compressing his friend's wound, "Best friends must die with each other. We made that pact by ourselves!"

"There are t-things that *coughing blood* will twist our fate even if we know our "future."

"Please..." Clovald weakly said.

"I have my faith in you. Go, lead your kingdom's destiny. They need you. Let your confidence shine." Arthur concluded as he had his final breath. His head fell into a lifeless state.

"B-but, I can't even lead my army successfully!" Clovald expressed, realizing his friend died. "Arthur..."

He sobbed as he put his hand on his friend's chest. He then moved on and stood up to the battle area. Suddenly, a javelin flew toward his head. Luckily, he dodged before it could even hit him. One of the captains went to their "last commander" and spoke,

"Your majesty, our commander is dead! Our knights can't hold much longer! What are we going to do?!"

"B-but I always fail on meddling these things!"

"You're now our only commander in the battlefield! You are our last hope!"

"Okay okay!" Clovald blurted.

" _Focus, focus, focus._ " Clovald thought as he examined the city area. He now knew a strategy and spoke to the captain, "Captain, we must fallback to the center of the city near the castle gates. All of the knights will be positioned in a concave down line near the walls. They can handle there whilst the gunners and archers will be positioned above the gate walls and concentrate fire on the charging monsters without friendly fire. Also ammo is also abundant there, and I think we need more gunners there."

"Sire, we don't have enough gunners. We only have half a hundred in our line." The captain said.

"We have more than a hundred in our castle area."

"Oh yeah. But how can we distract the monsters. They are too concentrated on our line. If we fall back, they will devastate us with their shock!"

"Not with a shine of light!" Clovald said as he went to the front and unsheathed his shiniest sword not just Helia's. The monsters covered their eyes and failed to continue their shock attack, giving Clovald's soldiers an opportunity.

"Men, fallback!" Clovald commanded.

The captain ordered them as well to fallback to where they should be. The monsters regained their sight and furiously charged towards them.

"Ugh, knights kneel down!" Clovald ordered them to kneel, then he ordered his gunmen and archers to fire their weapons. The monsters were hit again and postponed their charge a bit, giving the Mewmans time to fallback. Then few seconds, they resumed their offense.

Clovald and his men eventually went to their positions without flaws and made their plan started. The monsters still don't stop their offensive against them.

Clovald and his captain went above the castle walls for protection. He spoke, "we have a better prepare position so the shooters could concentrate firing those hostile mobs without inflicting friendly casualties and the knights below are now well-prepared to hold them longer. The most important note is that never overstretch your line or they will break easily when attacked."

The captain replied, "This is our last chance for we to survive until Queen Helia intervened."

"Yes."

The monsters kept charging without fear from their enemy until Clovald ordered the gunmen and archers to fire at will. Many monster corpses fell to the ground in every volley of bullets and arrows, but these hazardous things didn't thwarted their command to attack the Mewmans. Soon they made contact with the strong shields of the defending knights.

The captain spoke to Clovald worrying on defeat, "Sire, if the clash lasted too long, we will be exhausted! Winning may become too far for us to reach..."

"No." Clovald shushed, "Never overestimate defeat! Have our faith on pur might against them because we are worthy for freedom!"

"I hope so."

Meanwhile in the frontline, the defenders succeeded repelling the attackers and the monsters were scattered and intentionally retreated. Morgana decided to step in with herself on the front. Helia knew her motive so she followed as well. As they were nearer, the two sisters faced each other with hostility and threat. Then Morgana spoke,

"So, you defended yourselves badly which was so entertaining."

"Why don't we make a deal to stop this evil madness." Helia told blankly.

"What is it sister?"

"A clash against each other. If you win, you can rule my kingdom and I'll exile myself. If I win, you will be crystalized for eternity and never be seen again."

"If you want a duel, well your army is watching," Morgana said coldly, "No, your destiny is watching."

Helia sighed as she get of her warnicorn and removed her robe and bicorne, leaving only her armor and her weapon. She then brought it with magic to the Lady Commander far behind her. She unsheathed her sabre and held her shield tightly. She then spoke,

"Remember, your darkness isn't the answer to everything, sister. I missed our good times before, but now I realized that it didn't last long and won't return ever again since you ARE now in the 'void of evil.'"

Morgana looked at her coldly, "Your words can strike hearts, but my dark heart says, 'thou shalt not pass.'" She then posed for combat when she formed a dark laser-like sword in her hand.

Helia then posed for combat as well, "I suppose it is."

In the castle, Celestia is walking back and forth in her room worrying about the tradegies happening especially on her mother. Jasper was silent to respect Celestia when she is in trouble. Glossaryck on the other hand, was floating without emotions, but looking curious at Celestia.

Glossaryck spoke to her with a question, "Um your highness, something is bothering your mind?"

Celesita furiously replied, "Do you even have consciousness to realize that darkness attempts to conquer us?!"

"Hold on your frostbite!" He exclaimed, "You think that I don't care with those things? I was worried too actually."

"You do Glossy?"

"You see, Helia's sister was controlled by darkness before, but now she controlled it. I'm really worried that she might unbalance the powers of magic including me!"

"Mother might lose afterwards..."

"And I have no more pudding if she controls the multiverse! If it's even possible..." Glossaryck added.

Celestia felt disgusted with Glossaryck's reason, "Seriously, pudding has no importance for this situation!"

"Pudding is my TREASURE! I'm nothing WITHOUT IT!"

Then Jasper stepped in, "We know that dark lady tries to take over the throne and banish us but guys, we don't need to worry these things too much or "arguing" about it. Just have our faith in ourselves and with your mother Celestia. Also pudding isn't needed to be argued about and it's the only meal Glossaryck eats all the time, right?"

Celestia replied with realization, "That's true, and Jasper, you're right. We should have faith on ourselves. We have courage to defeat those bad guys...I hope."

"Your highness, why don't you feed me pudding," Glossy said while opening his mouth and pointed it inside with his finger, "I'm hungry. Please?"

"Ugh fine," She harshly replied as she formed a baby bottle of chocolate pudding using her wand, "But this is your last time to command me like that today."

"Um why there's a nipple on the container? Only girls..."

Celestia and Jasper realized what he might say, "C-can you just use it so that I don't need to feed you little man?"

"Um why?" Glossy asked while confused.

Celestia removed the nipple from the bottle and took a spoon from her cup of tea while silently cursing and grumbling. She scooped some of it and pointed it near to Glossaryck's mouth.

She furiously and forcefully said, "Ok little guy, say ahhh."

Glossy opened his mouth, "Ahhh."

On the front, Helia and Morgana eyed each other with so much tension before they begin the duel. Then Morgana's other palm formed a powerful dark blast and flung it to Helia. She blocked it with her magical shield.

She taunted, "A blast is useless with defense, 'missy.' I wonder if you're even powerful if your darkness makes you an evil idiot."

Morgana angrily dashed to Helia with her magic and slashed her with her dark sword then their swords clashed with a slight explosion on their surroundings. Then Helia did the offensive as she clashed each other's swords and she used her shield to block Morgana's blow of her formed laser-sword. After some sounds of clanging of metal and magic, Helia's sword lighted with huge surge of light magic and swinged it to Morgana's weapon, forcing her to be pushed a bit.

Morgana spoke as she regained her position, "I'm impressed sister. I like that, but are you powerful enough?" Her body sparkles with darkness and she floated as a form of dark magic encased her. Then it explodes and her darkest mewberty form was seen. Her mewberty form made many of Helia's soldiers cowered in fear while her monster army cheered.

Helia spoke, "Sister, can you just let go of your evil deeds? We had worked with magic together, we shared our wand many times when we are kids, and we even slept together in one room. You just let jealousy take over you when I inherited the throne and you made darkness rule over you and you ruled them today. Can we just go back to our old good days?"

Morgana replied with a dark voice in an opposite answer, "They are very wonderful. Those amazing times we have experienced before, but because of your inheritance to the royal throne that I should have the right to be inherited with, those old good days doesn't EXIST anymore." She blasted her sister with a ball of dark magic formed with her six arms. Before it could hit her, she formed her shiniest butterfly form and took off from the ground, dodging the enemy blast.

"Very well." Helia said coldly as she lighted her sword and charged towards her treachorous sister. Morgana charged toward her as well. Just then a second, they clashed with their magic and an enormous magical explosion with light and darkness formed around them, causing earthquake in their area especially in the castle.

In the dungeon, the alive condemned spies were locked there after they were questioned in the torture room. They were separately locked in each prison so they can't form an escape. Inside, they were chained in their arms to prevent them to reach for freedom. Now Masticrow's ideas were flawed.

Masticrow angrily bellowed to himself, "Now, we were tortured with Helia's fear and we are locked here inhumanely like hell!"

Just then his worker yelled on the other room, "Chill out sir! An angry shout will lead to nothing!"

The captain realized that in outside, it was unusually silent like almost all of the guards left the dungeon.

"That is weird," Masticrow loudly said, "Why it is so silent guys?"

One of his goons replied, "Well we knew that Morgana, our master, just besieged the city. Probably because of that, the Mewmans need all their soldiers to participate the battle."

"This is a great opportunity! Without them interfering, we can escape without the expense of our blood!"

"Not if we had these strong chains removed sir." His matey added about the metal chained on their hands.

"Darn those good things." Masticrow sarcastically mumbled.

Suddenly, they unusually felt the castle trembling. Even everyone in Celestia's room felt it. Consequently, the earthquake cracked the chains, freeing them gradually. After few seconds the shaking ceased. The weak guard woke up from his nap when the surface shook him unexpectedly. He looked in the prison cells and he realized that they may escape.

"That mewniquake helped us escape!" Masticrow cheered, "Now we can crack some Mewman bones."

He quickly charged towards the cell door. Then his goons followed to. They saw the weak guard. Because of his fear of death, he quickly raised his hands up to save his life.

"Awww, a weakling just want to bypass our wrath. What shall we do to him?" Masticrow spoke to his monster squad.

"Skewer him!" His goons yelled at the same time.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The guard shouted his last words as Masticrow charged to him with his horn, killing him instantly when Masticrow flung him away up the ceiling and then fell to the ground lifeless. Then the monsters cheered and continued to find their way to escape with stealth.

In the battle, the two sisters still kept clashing energy and magic energy dancing with each other with their butterfly form until Morgana aggressively clashed her weapon to Helia's shield, forcing her to lose its grip and fell to the ground visibly. Luckily Helia was able to regain her position without the shield.

"Sister, your strength has impressed my brain and overpowered me. I wonder how you get them into you?" Helia asked.

Morgana muttered to her, "None of your business." Morgana felt dark magic in her palm and threw all of it to Helia. She saw Morgana's offensive and countered it with her light magic energy inside her. After the energy blast, Morgana swiftly dashed to her sister like a comet while Helia formed a magic shield using her sword.

A few seconds, their magic met and because it's too powerful, a huge Electro-magic Time Pulse explosion(It's like Electromagnetic pulse but it affects time instead of electricity in the designated area or even the entire dimension) hurled across time and space of their dimension, affecting their dimensional time. Consequently, the ETP stopped all of almost everything's movements except Helia and Morgana.

Clovald realized that winning became so slim because his soldiers became too exhausted from the battle. His line below starts to slowly fall apart. Without furthur ado, he needed a better plan.

The captain spoke to Clovald, "Sire, because the enemy forces are too strong for us, we are on the VERGE of defeat. What are we going to do?! They need a new strategy!"

"They need me." Clovald said quietly.

"What?"

"THEY need me literally!"

Upon the captain's realization, he exclaimed, "You mean w-WHAT?!"

"They need my figure down there! I have to jump there!"

"Sire, you don't have to do this or you'll be in the risk of death! Why don't you use your rifle and shoot those monsters!"

"I'm very sorry my friend," Clovald declared as he unheathed his sword and wore his helmet, "I have no choice but I'll choose our freedom's sake."

He then moved backwards to gain space, and he quickly jumped to the surface where the knights defending themselves. He roared as he pointed his sword downwards to an unsuspecting monster.

The captain worryingly expressed, "Oh Mewni, he's gonna die."

Suddenly a burst of ETP(Electro-Magic Time Pulse) surged towards their battlefield near the castle. When it reached there, all of the movements stopped especially Clovald, being stuck in the air while pointing his sword downwards to a monster. The spies eacaping were also affected by the burst before they even escape to an unguarded gate on the other side of the castle wall.

In the basement, the High Commission and the evacuees hid themselves there to avoid the monstrosities of evil fron the invaders. Omnitraxus soon realized that a blast of ETP is headed towards them.

He warned to everyone "I felt an ETP blast coming toward us! TAKE COVER BEHIND ME!"

Everyone hid on Omni's back as he formed a powerful time shield to protect them from it. When the blast reached them, he was slightly pushed back but luckily, they resisted the effects of the ETP.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"We're okay," Hekapoo answered while the others and the civilians nodded, "But how can an ETP blast exist in here?! It is only possible in time space supernovas!"

"It's also possible when two too powerful magical forms hit each other so powerful that violates the Magic Law!" Rhombulus added.

That statement made the High Commission realize the real reason it happened. Omnitraxus spoke, "I think Helia and Morgana are in a magical duel! Their powers are too strong for this dimension can handle!"

"What?!" Almost all the members reacted.

"Not just that, their future are now fighting each other that one of them will die!"

"We have to help queen Helia for her to be in favor to survive!" Hekapoo quickly spoke.

"But Morgana is too powerful for us to fight against with!" Rhombulus complained.

Hekapoo countered his reason, "Shut up crystal face. If we work together with Helia to overwhelm that dark witch, we could defeat her in no time."

"She is right." Omnitraxus added, "I felt that Helia's future will be prosperous if we help."

Rhombulus realized something, "But what about the civilians here?"

Lekmet volunteered while Rhombulus translated his baahs, "He says he can stay for them."

"Okay." Hekapoo conluded, "Me, Omnitraxus, and you crystal guy, we must find those two sisters before history could alter." The three exited their hiding place and went outside to search for the battling sisters.

In Celestia's room, she isn't finished feeding Glossarcyk that made her very irritated due to impatience.

Celestia whined, "Why can you just feed yourself? You're too old enough for you to be fed!"

"Celestia, pudding has no feet or arms to reach themselves to my mouth. So they need assistance like your hands." Glossy explained.

"But you have hands!"

"They're too 'busy' everyday."

"Very disgraceful...Oh look, the bottle is empty!"

"SCRAPE the sides Celestia." Gloassaryck reminded.

"Whatever little man." She mumbled while scraping bits of pudding and put it to Glossy's mouth.

Then the ETP blast reaches to the castle. Celestia, Glossy, and Jasper saw the surge outside the window. Before it hits them, Celestia used her wand and formed a bubbly shield that protects her and her fiancé from anything. Glossy also formed his bubble since he hated time stoppers. After the blast passed by, they popped their bubble and knew something strange afterwards.

"Are you guys alright?" Celestia concernedly asked.

"We are all fine," Jasper answered, "But did just our time stopped?!"

"Glossaryck, how can a time stopper be even possible here?!" Helia asked shockingly.

"Celestia," Glossaryck explained the answer, "An ETP only exists in the supernovas of time space, but it can also happen when two powerful magic beams clashed each other that it's aftermath is too powerful for this dimension can handle."

The quickly made Celestia realize, "Oh no, I think mother is in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Glossy asked.

"Mother needs help! You know my aunt tries to invade and take over Mewni. I realized that Morgana might have defeated her! I have to rescue her!"

Jasper was shocked from her statement, "Celestia, as the protector of you, I don't want you to leave like that! That might risk your precious life!"

Glossaryck also didn't support her, "If I were you, never underestimate Morgana's power. She is too dangerous for you!"

Celestia felt thankful for their advices but she chose her way, "Jasper, mother is more precious than me and Glossy, thanks for your advice, but it is better to choose what my heart wants."

"If that's what you want," Glossaryck seriously said, "Then go ahead. I have to go back to my book since it's getting boring here today anyway." He went to the Book of Spells and closed it as he was inside.

"But, what if..." Jasper spoke worringly to Celestia.

She quickly interrupted him, "Hey baby, do you even trust me once? Please, this is a personal matter with my family."

"Fine," Jasper concluded in defeat as he sighed, "Just one favor please."

Celestia looked on his eyes, "Hmmmm?"

"Be sure that you'll be alive tomorrow for our wedding. So be careful. And, I love you." He quickly hugged her.

She hugged him back and replied, "I will and I love you too." She leaned and kissed his cheek, and leaned back. She formed her magical frost armor using her wand, and wore it.

She bid goodbye to her fiancé as she walked out from the room to the outside gate of the castle. Jasper responded only with a stare with many thoughts in his mind.

" _She's safe._ " These words were repeatedly shaking in Jasper's mind as he thought what may happen to Celestia whilst staring on the door. After a few seconds, he can't take it anymore.

"SHE'S NOT SAFE! SHE REALLY NEEDED ME!" Jasper blurted out with a shout. He quickly left the room with his sword and without his armor to catch up to Celestia.

Morgana and Helia's super explosive clash are left with a huge crater on the surface. Because of the explosion, both of them are temporarily weakened and fell to the ground like a meteorite. They eventually regained their position.

Helia sighed from exhaustion as she stood, "I just can't believe that you just totally betrayed me! What just got into you?!"

Morgana responded with a deadly glare "Sister, my betrayal is FOR Mewni's own good."

"This is not for our own good. This is treachery!"

Morgana looked on her eyes wih a sigh, "Oh you fool, you can't force anyone's mind with just words. Well, look on the bright side, at least you will live...for awhile and die hard."

Helia's face formed a fiery energy in her eyes as she flew towards her sister with her butterfly form. Morgana deflected her attack with her magic. They flew back and forth as they clash their weapons and magic each other, and bursts of energy being visible throughout the city.

The High Commission were finding Helia theoughout the city. They saw everything like a ghost town since almost all of the people evacuated to the basement of the castle.

"How can we find Helia if we don't know where she is!" Hekapoo grouched from worrying until a series of explosion seen over the sky near the Forest of Certain Death. They took a closer look there and saw two figures fighting with their magic.

Rhombulus realized who are they, "I found her...fighting against that witch!"

"Then we have to assist the queen!" Hekapoo spoke as the the three of the High Commission went to the battle area with their powers to help Queen Helia.

Meanwhile near the stables, Celestia saddles a warnicorn and hopped onto it. She was about to search her mother until clashing energy blasts seen on her sight. She quickly realized that was her mother fighting against her aunt. She was staggered as she quickly galloped to where Helia and Morgana fights.

Jasper tried to catch up to Celestia, but he became too exhausted to continue. As he opened the main door of the castle, he saw her riding a warnicorn to the gate of the front wall. Celestia then quickly used her wand to open the gates and galloped towards the town.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Jasper shouted very loud to her, but she didn't heard him. So Jasper borrowed a warnicorn from the stables and rode it to catch up to her.

The two sisters kept fighting with their magic to the death. Then Morgana's energy sword lighted and slashed to Helia's front, creating a powerful magic blast that hit her sword, forcing her to be thrown. She fell to the forest, but she was able to regain her strength.

Before Morgana could blast her sister, a crystal blast from Rhombulus knocked her position and Omnitraxus' punch flew her away. That punch didn't made her fall, but pushed her away in several meters.

"Don't ever harm the queen!" Hekapoo spoke to Morgana with a dark glare after she appeared on front of Helia from a portal she formed with her scissors.

"The High Commission?!" Helia reacted when she realized what is going on.

Morgana responded with a sarcastic pity, "Awww, the saviors of the queen has arrived, or I say 'new members of the death row.'"

"No more crazy words from you." Helia responded angrily as she is ready to inflict her pain, "High Commission, CHARGE!"

She and the High Commission charged towards their enemy with their powers. Morgana was able to deflect all of the blasts and clashes against her. Then she found an opportunity and magically knocked out Omnitraxus and used her magic hand to pin him down to the ground, making him unconscious. Hekapoo was about to stab her behind from a portal with her scissors, but she magically kicked and threw her to the ground.

"Be careful, she is very dangerous!" Hekapoo warned as she stood up and continued attacking Morgana.

Morgana was able to deflect the punch and ice attacks from Rhombulus then her magic fogged his sight, causing him to stumble back. Before she could obliterate him with dark energy, Helia formed a magic blast with her six butterfly arms and pinned her to the surface when light magic covered all over her body. She was screaming from pain, but Helia showed little or no pity.

She landed to the ground and walked near to Morgana while trapping her with her magic. The High Commission members except Omnitraxus, who was knocked out from the fight, also followed her behind her back. She gave her a request to surrender one last time, "Sister, this is your last chance to surrender and to live peacefully. Even though you're evil, I still care about you."

"Does it seem that you care about me with this?! AHHHH!" Morgana responded in disbelief with a scream from pain.

"I only care about your safety and life. Not your freedom."

Morgana's powers emerged inside her body as dark magic encased her. Her eyes glowed magically. She muttered her spell as her eyes glowed, "Black heart doomsday!" Then a few seconds, she made an explosion that threw Helia and the High Commission, knocking them unconscious and deactivating Helia's mewberty state.

Afterwards, Morgana's mewberty was formed again but in a more powerful state. She levitated from the ground using her dark wings. Helia tried to get up and she realized that the High Commission were unconscious from the blast.

Morgana spoke to her in a dark threatening voice, "I fell many times before. Destruction of power affected my sovereignty of my life. Still, the true power of darkness PREVAILS!" She dashed to Helia to slay her with her magically formed sword, but she deflected it with heir sword. She gained her position and formed again her butterfly form, ready to fly. Both of them clashed their powers and swords while gliding in the air for maneuvering.

Celestia galloped closer to them to save her mother from her aunt. When she visible for them, Helia saw her and got distracted while battling her sister.

"Celestia?!" Helia got surprised when she saw her.

"Mother, this is too much!" Celestia warned her from Morgana.

Suddenly, Morgana swiftly flew to Helia, and because of the opportunity, she slashed her formed dark energy sword to her side, wounding and infecting her at the same time. Morgana laughed evilly against her.

"AHHH!" Helia screamed in tremendous pain and fell to the ground. She was kneeling down the grassy surface of a field as dark energy starts to ruin her wounded area.

"MOTHER!" Celestia cried in shock from what she just saw. She became emotionally outraged against Morgana because of her deed. Her eyes met to her with a dark deathly glare.

"Oh, I never thought my nephew could 'kill' me with that face." Morgana cooed with a sarcastic but deadly voice.

Celestia became furious as she lighted her wand with her most powerful frost spell. She warned, "If you ever harm my mother, you will see my wrath! Looks like YOU DID!"

"NO PLEASE!" Helia yelled for her daughter to hear while wincing from pain, "SHE IS TOO STRONG FOR YOUR CAPABILITIES!"

Celestia casted the spell to Morgana, "SUPERCILIOUS FROST BLIZZARD SHOT!" She blasted icy but fiery frozen blizzard shot to her target. Before it hits Morgana, she formed a dark magical dome to deflect it, making the blast very ineffective to her.

Jasper galloped with his warnicorn towards them. He screamed when he saw his fiancée, "WHAT ON MEWNI ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CAN'T JUST CAST A SPELL AGAINST HER!"

She faded her dome and reminded, "That proves that your words or whatsoever aren't strong after all. My actions do! Remember, anyone who is superior in everything like me is ABOVE ALL." Her body glows as magic encased Celestia and strongly threw her to the ground, knocking her out cold.

"CELESTIA!" Helia screamed in shock when she saw her sister threw her daughter to the surface, harming her coldly.

"MY FIANCÉE!" Jasper screamed too as he got off his beast and ran towards her, embracing her unconscious body. Then he unsheathed his sword and pointed it to Morgana, "YOU WITCH! HOW DARE YOU-HMMPH!"

"I'll continue your statement: 'How dare you disrespect such a lady like me!'" Morgana shot back as she covered his mouth with her powers to shush and suffocate him.

Celestia's wand on her hand became visible on Morgana's eyes so she used her magic to lift the wand and pulled it to her hand. She spoke in victory, "Now the heirloom is mine!"

The wand was about to reach to her hand, Helia is still in pain from the infection. When she looked on her daughter, she saw her fiancé suffocating from Morgana's magic. She gasped in shock and rage grew in her. Because of that, her body and cheekmarks started to glow like a sun with outrage as she formed a ball of light and exploded around her surroundings. The explosion affected Morgana's attempt to retrieve the wand. Instead she was thrown away far enough from her.

Morgana stood and she saw her sister reached out Celestia's wand to her hand, changing it to Helia's wand form. Then her butterfly form emerged in gold that made Morgana tremble in fear as she realized that anger and rage showed her true potentiality of handling magic. Jasper was beside Celestia staring at her in awe to the queen once his mouth was free from suffocating because of Morgana's magic.

"H-how c-could that be possible?!" Morgana stuttered when her energy sword was not strong enough to kill Helia quickly, "My powers always k-kills my every enemy I loathe very quickly!"

Helia walked towards her with fiery outrage in her ready to destroy Morgana. She tried to stop her with dark magic but she kept blocking it with her powers. She spoke as her anger rises, "You're such a terrible fool. You just harmed your own family! Because of that, you pay the price."

"Don't say that to me! I YELL THAT TO YOU!" Morgana shot back as her dark butterfly form emerged and charged towards her.

"Very intriguing-" Helia said flatly then her true potentiality shone as her butterfly form emerged and deflected her sister's dark blasts using Celestia's wand, "-but nothing compared to me. You are just an absolute downer to the royalty and eventually, to your subjects too."

Morgana's outrage grew as she gave all of her dark capabilities to her enemy, "ALL LIARS DIE!"

Helia scoffed with a "hmph" and shouted a spell with the wand pointing to Morgana, "Daylight shriek."

Helia blasted Morgana with light energy using the wand but she levitated and retreated somewhere deep in the forest. Helia followed her but she first reminded Jasper using eye-talking to round up all of the High Commission's unconscious bodies near to Celestia.

While Helia was in the forest looking for Morgana, she felt her roaming around her. To make her visible, Helia's hand glowed like an amber and burned all of the trees in a second. Then suddenly Morgana showed up as she levitated to avoid Helia.

Helia looked upon her seeing fear, "Looks like your fear dominated you. If you don't-"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO FIND A BETTER SPOT! NOT COWERING IN FEAR!" Morgana felt offended when she heard her statement. She charged towards her sister then Helia formed light balls of energy in her wand against Morgana to distract her as she levitated and glided around for manuevering. Then they clashed their weapons again and again until they get tired and exhausted.

Due to impatience and outrage, Morgana's body engulfed in her dark flame to cast her strongest spell Helia couldn't imagine. Her hands formed a deadly skull image above her head and threw it to her sister with the help of dark lasers in her eyes. Helia's shield on the ground levitated to Helia's hand using magic then she attempted to block Morgana's deadliest spell. She was able to block it, but she began to have a hard time stopping it.

"AHHHHH! THIS IS TOO EXHAUSTING!" Helia screamed while trying to block Morgana's blast.

Morgana spoke to her evilly as she continued to blast her, "You're too much for me now sister. It is about time for you to be replaced by me!"

"Well you will regret this." Helia muttered in her breath. In just a second, her eyes shone as pure as white, her armor glowed and sparkled like pure gold, her sword and shield lighted with golden light energy inside her, and her six arms and her wings sparkled as her hands lighted the shiniest ball of light to counter the dark magic trying to eliminate her.

Suddenly, her six arms pointed to Morgana blasted towards her to counter her dark attack against her. Their powers were competing who will be the strongest of the two. Soon, Morgana's dark magic started to deteriorate as her energy began to deplete while Helia pushed with all of her might to show that she's more powerful than her sister.

"NONONONONO!" Morgana realized that Helia began to overwhelm her, "PLEASE SPARE ME!"

Helia coldly and flatly replied while giving the strongest final push against her, "Absolutely...but not anymore."

Helia's outrageous blast became stronger that it overwhelmed Morgana's attack. Eventually she deteriorated her sister's blast and instead she had hit her hard, totally weakened her and was thrown away hard. To completely disable Morgana, she dashed towards her and her sword slashed her side.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" Morgana screamed in pain when her side was wounded by light energy from Helia's sword. She fell to the surface and kneeled down on the grass completely disabled in battle. Helia landed on front of her as she walked closer to her and pointed her sword to her sister ready to slay her.

"Sister," Morgana weakly spoke while wincing from pain, "You can't just kill me! We are sisters! Please, I beg for pardon!"

Helia looked at her in shame, disgust, and hate, "I hate to say this, but I have realized that my sister had died in darkness already. I'm seeing her like she just came back from the underworld! So now I'm going to bring her where she should belong since she doesn't 'exist' anymore."

Morgana screamed with a long "no" when Helia's magical sword pierced through her body to suck all of her powers and bringing her to death. On Helia's mind, a flashback flashed her thoughts. She remembered that both of them were playing together in the nursery with their toy wands. During their adolescence years, both of them were practicing their inner magic to create something good, but instead it caused trouble by blowing up the roof and being grounded by their mother. At the age of teenage years, they share their wands together, creating fascinating magic with each other. All of their fun ceased when their mother Venus died. Helia was forced to be queen. Morgana felt very hurt and jealous when she became queen and then she rebelled against her. She attempted to kill her to replace her name with hers, but instead Queen Helia destroyed her attempt and forced her to be in exile. They were now both heartbroken and divided.

Back to reality, suddenly her body flamed with fiery darkness, marking the dissolution of her powers and her soul. Then Morgana spoke her last words quickly but understandable with a tragic prophecy, "AHHHHH! I PROMISE to you that your kingdom WILL BE CURSED IN DARKNESS! YOUR DESCENDANTS NEITHER SHALL HAVE A CHILD THAT EMBRACES THE COLOR OF THE LIGHT! LASTLY, SOMEDAY, THE REIGN OF DARKNESS SHALL BE ESTABLISHED IN A FUTURE DAY YOU WILL NEVER EXPECT! AHHHHH!"

Her body began to disintegrate and burned into ashes until to nonexistence. Helia sheathed her sword and sighed in victory and mourning, but because of her wound, she kneeled down and winced in pain. Even though the real threat is gone, the surroundings are still in a big mess. She then covered the wound with illusion to avoid worry from her people.

"CELESTIA!" Helia rushed towards her when her eyes had locked on the wand for second and then she remembered her daughter.

Jasper had his eyes on her in worry. He spoke as he stroked Celestia's white hair, "Queen H-I mean mom, is Celestia going to be fine?"

Helia replied while checking her health, "She is knocked out cold but fine. She needs some rest for awhile."

Just then they heard moans and groans from the High Commission near them. Even if they were forced to rest their eyes with smacks and still able to get up, they were very exhausted.

"Ugh, I'm so dizzy! What just happened?" Said weakened Hekapoo with groans.

"I'm going to need ice later for my head," Rhombulus complained from headache, "Wait a minute, ugh my head is already an icy crystal!"

"Um guys," Awakened Omnitraxus stepped in, "I could still feel the time is still not running."

"Well, I have to fix this." Helia sighed as she unsheathed her sword and planted it to the ground, causing a slight earthquake. Suddenly, light glowed in Helia's cheek and a burst of harmless energy exploded around them, bringing back the stopped time. The pulse bursted all around the their dimension. Eventually everything froze from time were returned to normal especially the troops, the entire army of Morgana, and the escaping monster spies.

On the battlefield of Clovald's army and their monster enemies, they had their movements returned and their clash paused in confusion. Clovald, who was on the air with his sword ready to kill a monster on front of him, landed straight to the target and smote him while confused. The kill made gasps from everyone. Clovald looked at them and shrugged, "What? Is this supposed to be normal?"

This broke the silence and the monsters suddenly attacked the Mewmans. Luckily almost everyone blocked their attack and used a counterattack against the monsters. Clovald on the other hand, suddenly swang his sword that killed at least two monsters on front of him.

"Now that's normal." Clovald said in pride as he used his weapon to slash and kill their vile enemies and defend Mewni.

Almost everyone had confused looks on what is going on especially the soldiers on both sides of the battlefield on the front. Commander Regina looked very confused too and exclaimed, "Ugh what just happened?! I felt very weird today!" She then saw the monsters on the other side looking confised what just happened and asked themselves where could be their leader.

For Helia to answer all their confusions, she took Morgana's chestplate and held it above so everyone can see. She declared, "I tell you all especially to the monsters that my sister is GONE. *Gasps heard* Her soul was already dead in darkness before the day I fought her which is today. I'm JUST trying to bring her back where she should belong. So, *Looking to the monster army* do you understand that you have no choice but to surrender?"

Immediately the monster general ordered an unconditional retreat for them to escape the wrath of Helia's army. She unsheathed her sword and yelled a charge. Then a huge wave of her forces quickly charged towards the fleeing monsters, striking them fear and soon agony. Most of her battalions and cavalries left the queen behind the charging line while she held her sword above glowing to show victory. Before the elite hussars charged, she ordered them to stop it to accompany her and to clean up the mess.

The Lady Commander Regina Loveberry from the elite hussars ran towards her and spoke while bowing wih respect, "Your highness, can you explain why and how did you just killed Morgana without our notice of our eyes?"

"Commander," Helia answered differently, "You don't need to find answers about it. As long as the threat is gone, we don't need to worry about it."

Prince Jasper slogged to the queen while carrying Celestia and asked, "'Mom,' what are going to do with my lady?"

"Bring her back to her room. She needs rest. Then call a doctor to check her vitals." She move few steps to her and kissed her forehead. Once ahe leaned back, Jasper bowed to Helia carried Celestia to the castle.

A messenger from the rear of the city dashed to her and told her bad news, "Your highness, *bowing* our army on the rear is under attack by Morgana's remaining monsters!"

"What?!" Helia exclaimed, "Who is leading our defenders?"

"King Clovald himself leads them. We've seen that they're holding much longer, but not enough time to bring reinforcements there!"

"Looks like I have to intervene now." Helia sighed, "But I'm shocked that he is leading them. So where is Commander Arthur?"

"They have reported that he was killed by a spear during the battle." The messenger frowned in sorrow.

"Very disgraceful," Helia realized the situation then called to Regina, "Commander Regina, your regiments will clean the mess up in the battlefield."

"As you wish, your majesty." Regina replied respectfully with a bow.

Helia continued and spoke to the messenger, "And you, call the civilians in the evacuation area that the threats are over once the monsters attacking on the rear will be cleansed by myself."

"Yes, your grace." He replied as he galloped to the castle with his warnicorn.

"Now excuse me dames and gentlemewmen," Helia looked to her soldiers as their eyes locked on her, "Stay put as I'll end this war now."

Her butterfly wings emerged from her body and flew off the ground to where Clovald and his men are.

On the ongoing battle from the rear of the city, Clovald and his men began to lose their morale as the monsters eventually starting to overwhelm then.

"CAN'T HOLD ANY MUCH LONGER!" Clovald screamed as he blocked a strike from a monster and were pushed away in few inches. Before the monster could swing his sword on him, he attacked his side and ripped him. Suddenly on Clovald's left, a giant monster swinged his club to a group of Mewman soldiers and flung them away, killing them or at least injuring them.

Then an iron club from a monster was about to smash his head, but he blocked it with his sword. They struggle themselves clash their weapons. The monster was about to overwhelm him, but an angel-like figure flew above them and shot the opponent of Clovald with a beam, killing him. They all looked above and realized that it was the Queen.

"Honey?!" Clovald saw her with his shocked mouth agape.

"REMEMBER," Helia yelled to all the monsters as she lighted the wand, "DON'T MESS WITH MY KINGDOM! LIGHT WHIPLASH EXTERMINATION!"

Her figure blinded everyone with her glow as she blasted a pulse with her wand against the battlefield to cleanse the mess of the monstrosities created by their enemies. The monsters began to cower and decided to retreat, but her pulse reached against them and they screamed in agony as they were disintegrated into oblivion with only the remains of burnt ashes. All of the fallen bodies were obliterated too except from the Mewmans especially the killed knights to preserve their honour.

She landed on the front of the line and went back to normal from her butterfly form. She faced behind and saw the soldiers with their shocked faces locked on her with very awkward silence.

"Am I supposed to see mature soldiers celebrate in victory from the monsters?" Helia teased, "I only see them like they totally froze from my immense power."

"MY SWEET HELIA!" Clovald broke the silence as he dropped his bloodied sword and rushed towards his wife. His soldiers cheered and most most them followed Clovald's actions. Clovald tightly hugged her while the soldiers surrounded them while cheering, but she winced in pain which made gasps to everyone. He realized it and pulled it back and asked worringly, "Honey, what happened to you? Are you in pain or something?

"No, just exhausted from this long day." She lied in total hidden regret.

"Anyway, what just happened today? Everything went confusing!"

"Oh about that..." Helia stated as she told the story.

"...Now I turned everything to normal and my sister's wrath is now calmed down." She concluded then she saw everyone with their jaws open.

"You just did that to your sister?" Clovald asked while shocked.

"Yes, now I felt bereavement even though i hated her."

"I'm very sorry for your absolute loss." He said in self regret.

"Well, it's her life decision and choice, not mine. I only triggered what she really wanted and deserved for her, which is death."

So, now, where is my shining snowflake? Is she safe and okay?" He asked with expectation.

"Oh..." Helia looked at him in guilt, "She just became too heroic that didn't end well."

"Um, what do you mean about that?"

"I'll explain to you later and now, we must do some reparations and cleaning for the kingdom." She told as she hopped on to a warnicorn and rode onto the city gates.

" _Oh, why she become so secretive right now_?" He thought in bewilderment as he and some of the soldiers followed her.

Meanwhile outside the walls, the escaping prisoners managed to escape from the city area and began rushing towards the forest.

One of Masticrow's goons talked to him, "Sir, are you sure you guarantee our safety? Looks like the queen quelled the siege and killed our beloved contender Morgana to the throne."

"Don't worry," Masticrow replied surely, "We don't any Mewmans to rule our kind. Besides, we don't truly trust Morgana."

On the walls, a unit of guards decided to scout the area to find anymore threat. The captain looked closer on the field and saw the escaping prisoners.

"MEN!" He ordered with a yell, "A GROUP OF MONSTERS RETREATING ON THAT FIELD! OPEN FIRE ON THEM!"

The unit force grabbed their guns and aimed on the monsters, ready to stop their escape and to exterminate them.

"We must hide in the woods now while they didn't spot us yet." Masticrow said in a rush tone. Then suddenly, a sparking gunpowder sound engulfed the silence. Then some of his goons fell to the ground dead from being shot.

Masticrow looked back in shock, "GUYS, RUN TO THE FOREST FOR YOUR LIVES!"

His whole group ran to forest while many of them were getting killed from the gunfire. They bravely trying to endure the bullet storm, but only a few managed to enter the forest, including Masticrow.

"RUN FASTER!" Masticrow bellowed for them to be faster, "DON'T GET YOURSELVES KILLED."

One of his close friends was almost near the dense trees, but suddenly a bullet managed to reach him and pierced his back.

"NO!" Masticrow tried to carry his fallen body, but multiple barrages of bullets forbade him to do so. He instead decided to retreat to the dense forest while mourning for the losses.

In the city area, Helia was looking around the city with crowds cheering in victory. She felt very pleased when all the civilians looked at her with trust. Despite the devastation, their morale and hope never faded. Then a messenger managed to near his horse to hers and spoke to her with the urgent news, "Your majesty, I hate to spoil your victory, but all the spies you imprisoned escaped to the forest but we opened fired on them and killed most of them. Still their leader escaped."

"That sounds tragic," She said like she doesn't care, "You don't need to search for them as long as they don't form a powerful army and kingdom than can lay waste to our freedom, but keep an eye on their movements since I don't trust them. Understood?"

"Yes your grace," He bowed as he galloped off to the opposite direction.

Evening after the battle, Helia and Clovald, looking tired after their argument why their daughter is in not so good condition, Jasper, and the doctor surrounded the sleeping body of Celestia in her bedroom. She was unconscious for hours. The doctor informed to Helia that she will wake anytime soon, since she only suffered from being knocked out by strong force. With all worries and pities, the eyes of Celestia began to open slowly. Her sight was blurry that she can't recognize the faces of her parents.

"Ugh, so unrecognizable to see," She moaned weakly and looking confused until she recognized the faces on front of her, "Mother, Father? Oh my, what in the world just happened? Are you alright mother? Did aunt Morgana..."

"Sweetie," Helia interrupted, "You don't need to worry about us, I defeated Morgana and she went back to the underworld probably as a spirit already."

"Celestie!" Jasper suddenly hugged her in excitement and relief that she is safe. Celestia felt pain from her head and body, but she didn't care because of the passion her fiancé had. Their parents also followed his actions and hugged each other in tight love until the doctor called,

"Excuse me." He called to interrupt. Then the hug broke and faced towards the doctor, "The bad news is that Celestia only suffered with small bruises from her arms probably because she was thrown away and a minor head bruise, but the good news is that she is still strong enough to walk around the castle area although she needs to be careful and must often rest for weeks. She also need medication and a good massage from the spa. Other than that, she is ready to be released from confinement today."

"Thank you, doctor." Celestia gave gratitude to his good news, "And thank you all for sustaining my safety and health. Also, I'm very sorry mother for my recklessness before. I just don't want to lose someone I love."

"It is ok my dear," Helia said in appreciation, "I'm still grateful for your courage towards my sister."

Helia realised she forgot something then said to her daughter, "My sweet dear, I think this belongs to you."

She showed up the wand in Helia's form to Celestia. She was shocked that her mother borrowed her wand. Helia continued, "Thanks for borrowing it."

"Well, no problem to me." Celestia replied wih a smile as she kept her wand to her pocket.

Then Clovald decided to interrupt, "Since the war is over, why don't we celebrate the victory. I don't want the fun to lay waste."

Helia and Clovald helped Celestia to stand up and prepared themselves to dress for the party as Jasper and the doctor left the room.

At 9:00 pm, the lights were dancing around the castle as the nobiity danced in the ballroom in the castle and the commoners dancing on the streets celebrating their hard-earned victory from the siege. Magic fireworks flew above the sky and exploited with absolute grandeur created from the colors. In the aftermath, the Butterflys gained popularity after they defended themselves from one of the most powerful persons in Mewman history. Even their neighboring rivals were impressed from such honorable courage the kingdom had!

In the ball, hundreds of nobles were conversing, dancing, goofing, celebrating, and some party-rocking. Even some foreign allies joined the feast, but the High Commission didn't came because they had some errands and they're tired from the battle. Their fun postponed temporarily when trumpets sounded around the hall and the royal servant appeared to the room then unfolded a long letter and read aloud,

"Greetings to all visitors and citizens of the Butterfly Kingdom, a treacherous war had occurred two years ago against the monsters. One of the members of the Royal Family, Morgana Butterfly, exiled herself from the kingdom then formed a massive coaltion with monster kingdoms and tribes against our realm. She then waged a destructive war against us with our allies.

The royal servant continued, "She and her armies conquered and sacked and pillaged cities and villages from us that will take years to recover. She decisively defeated our combined forces with the Ponyheads, Johansens, Lucitors, and other friends in the Battle of the Middle Confluence. **(You will have information of the battle in the later chapters.)** This made our capital lay open for their conquest. Surprisingly, she laid siege on our capital, but with the help of our royal queen, she totally destroyed her army and killed her for her heinous crimes. With our glorious victory, we will share this to all victors with the Royal Butterfly Family!"

Trumpets sounded again as two big doors on the front opened and the whole Butterfly family appeared walking on the royal aisle to the throne. Queen Helia, Celestia, King Clovald, and Prince Jasper grouped together as they walk. All of the guests knelt to the family even the guards and the royal servant knelt as well. Helia and Celestia waved their hand to greet all the guests respectfully.

As they reached their throne the whole family except the queen sat to their thrones then all people that kneeled stood and went back to where came from. The queen grabbed the royal microphone and spoke,

"It is my pleasure for all of your presence in this feast to celebrate our victory against the forces of evil. The war against my sister and her monster allies that torn our peace were over and quelled. With all of your sheer might especially the soldiers, you saved your freedom against the invaders. I will show my irresistible gratitude through this feast because of all of your help. To all survivors, I'm very sorry if you lost a loved one to sacrifice for our independence. Thank you for all your understanding with the situation. We must stand up with courage to preserve our freedom! We are a civilized society with a potential to rule, not a weak tribal group. Since we have a celebration, we shall have a wonderful dinner soon. Also, I have a surprise for all of you."

She lighted her hand with magic as she threw it above and formed a bright harmless explosion that whitened the sight of the watchers. As it faded the way, Jasper, Clovald, and some of the noblemen noticed something themselves. Most of them had medallions of honor for taking part on defending the kingdom. Clovald realized that his sword had a unique rain guard and a pommel with a warnicorn-like emblem that resembled ferocity. Jasper had a unique medal from anyone else. Both of them are shocked.

"ARE you serious?!" Clovald looked at her like he unexpected it, "Did I?!"

"I just did something?!" Jasper also looked very shocked on what Helia did.

Helia looked on the back to see her family, then spoke with he microphone, "Clovald, you held off the attacking invaders with your sheer mind and strength. Jasper, you chose to risk your life to protect my daughter. You have the heart of courage. So I considered you heroes."

Everyone gave an applause to the mentioned.

Helia looked to the audience and continued, "I am very grateful with all your willingness to protect our homeland. Therefore, I gave you medallions for those who took part. Congratulations."

Everyone applauded as the heroes became confient with a very big smile.

She continued, "Now without further ado, we shall continue this fabulous festivity!"

Almost everyone stood and danced and chatted around the throne room as the royal family seated to their thrones as they look around. As Helia seated to her throne, she suddenly felt excruciating pain from her darkened wound. It's magic covering started to fade that some spots of darkness became visible. She quickly covered it with her hands. She stood and spoke to her family, "Excuse me, I have some urgent things to do in my room."

She then quickly walked to where she will go. Clovald and Jasper didn't noticed something suspicous about her excrpt Celestia. She decided to follow her, but spoke first an excuse to her family as she followed her mother.

Helia entered her bathroom and looked on herself with a mirror. Her body starts to wrinkle slowly and her body began to show weakness. Her dark wound slowly spread to her side as she continued to feel non-survivable pain. It's covering faded. Then behind her, Celestia entered and saw her mother suffering.

"Mother, umm are you okay?" Celestia asked in worry, "I could sense that you are not."

Helia looked back to her daughter, but she turned away in fear and guilt. Then suddenly, moaned in pain as she began to lose her balance as she held on to the sink.

"MOTHER!" Celestia quickly assisted her weakened mother as she helped her walk to her bedroom and sat to her bed as she looked on her wound and gasped loudly.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Her voice suddenly raised, "That is the worst wound I've ever seen! DID MORGANA DO SOMETHING TO YOU?!"

"I c-cannot say about this." Helia said like she pleaded to die instead to watch her daughter worry and mourn for her.

"We need a doctor for this!" Celestia verbosely said in panic.

"No no no!" She shook her head admittedly and tears slightly began to fall from her eyes, "To tell you the truth, there is no cure for this type of wound. Nothing can destroy Morgana's deadly magical corruption even my powers can't."

"Mother, I know there is a cure for it..." Celestia's eyes began to produce tears, "I will do my best to search it even if it is far off my reach. I should start now before..."

Helia shook her head in sympathy of Celestia's emotional suffering. She hugged her uptight and began to cry unstably on Helia's back. While Celestia's emotions shattered temporarily, Helia still felt confidence since she knew a way. They cried with each other for moments later until they get tired.

In an abandoned village on the deeper parts of the Forest of Certain Death, Masticrow was sitting on a chair in his house deeply thought about what to do since their escape. He sympathized the death of most of his comrades but he felt relief that he escaped the perils of the Butterfly kingdom. His deep thinking disrupted when someone knocked on his door.

"You may come in." Masticrow called to the knocker.

The door opened and one of his best guards appeared. He bowed to him and spoke,

"Sir, we have searched the area and we haven't found any settlement except this abandoned town. Are you sure that we'll stay here for awhile?"

"We have to right now. We're too exhausted to continue another journey that can cost our valuable energy. I know we're in a bad start this day, but I know our future will be a good one, and our descendants shall prosper. Right now be content on what we are."

"Yes sir," The guard replied, "Also I do recommend that one of us will hunt for food. We can't survive without it."

"Well then."

The guard nodded and closed the door as he did his recommendation. Masticore then went back to his thinking session.

" _I know this is not what I wanted, but I need patience._ " Masticrow thought deeply, " _My only hope for thriving is our descendants. Mewmans, you will face the deadly fate someday when darkness get an opportunity. Hahahaha._ "

In the castle, Helia and Celestia had calmed down in Helia's bed. They both sat there, staring throughout the window thinking about life. The silence broke when Helia spoke, "My dear, I know that I'm going to die soon, but I didn't mean that I will lose my existence in this universe."

"I hope, wait, what do you mean?" Celestia asked while sniffing and wiping her eyes because of tears.

"I will be always here for you." Helia placed her hand to her daughter's chest resembling her heart. "Um, I mean it seriously, not emotional."

"Huh, you mean that you won't die?"

"I won't die, I just only plan to leave mortality because of my status."

"Please mother," Celestia pleaded in slight tears, "Don't forget that I'm going to miss you and love you."

"I will and also, don't tell your dad about this, he will go bananas emotionally."

"That is odd for him." Celestia commented.

They wept with each others' arms until they decided to return to the party. When they returned to the throne area, Clovald and Jasper looked bewildered why they took so long.

"Helia, dear, why you had gone so long there?" Clovald asked in confusion.

"Just, some female 'issues.'" Helia replied in a lie and guilt.

"Um, ok...?" He still looked confused.

When the dinner is ready, everyone sat on their respective seats. Helia stood and called for a toast as everyone drank. When they're eating, Helia lost her appetite because of her hidden pain. Clovald looked at her noticed that she doesn't eat.

"Hey, the food is really good, but why you're not eating it? Something is bothering you?" Clovald raised his eyebrow looking confused and concerned at the same time.

"Don't worry about it dear. I just don't have a taste on these dishes right now." She lied.

"If you say so." Clovald said as he he assured himself that because of exhaustion, she lost her appetite. He then continued his craving for his meal.

After hours of merrying of the people and the nobility, the lights are now off and the guests left the castle. The city streets became silent as the townsfolk headed back to their respective houses to sleep. The guards guarding the castle proceeded their night guarding. Helia and her family returned to their bedroom and got ready to sleep.

Helia and his consort Clovald emerged from the dressing room in sleeping clothes as they sit to their bedroom while talking.

"Oh man, this day was just a whack to my conscience especially the victory party!" Clovald, who was moderately drunk, sighed in relief, knowing the day of fear, death, and unpredictability were pacified, "So dear, how is yours?"

"It was been such a long day, right?" Helia replied.

"Yeah, so long very! Now we need to sleep for the night so we can replenish our strength for rebuilding the ruined parts of the city. Ugh, I'm so exhausted."

"I always agree with your judgments," She assured him as she gave her a goodnight peck on his cheek, "Goodnight. I'm looking forward tomorrow."

"You too my dear wife."

Both of them lied down to their bed as Clovald drifted off to sleep while the Light Queen is still awake with her smile faded as she was grimacing from pain silently. While Clovald was in deep sleep, she sat up from her bed then looked to her husband at her back in guilt and shame. She lighted her hand with magic and placed it to her abdomen, which made the illusion to disintegrate and her dark wound became visible. The dark magic wound was so deadly that no magic, even from herself or Glossaryck, will heal it. She knew she'll die from it.

"I'm very sorry, Clovald." She looked on his husband emotionally as her eyes dropped tears to the floor, "You can't deserve this but I have to for our family, for our future, and our kingdom."

She lied in her bed in straight body then her chest glowed and her golden heart appeared in the glow. Soon her body emitted energy of light magic as her body slowly levitated on her bed. Then her eyes bursted with light as well as her body. Clovald felt something glowing while sleeping. He was supposed to wake up but instead he just adjusted his position by facing the other side.

From Helia's body, her glowing spirit emerged inside her as it floated away the sky. Eventually, Helia's glow began to fade and her body slowly landed to her bed lifeless. Helia's soul left her body and went to afterlife. The traces of the wound of her original body began to disintegrate that her body became pure from darkness. She usually had autism, but because she left her original body and went to an unknown realm, looks like she left the condition.

Helia's spirit flew through the sky then it formed a portal with only dark void inside. Afterwards, she flew through it and saw only darkness. Her spirit slowly formed the body of Helia. As she landed through the surface of the void, she realized that something is missing.

"Hmm, this place needs light and color." Helia lifted up her hands as it glowed with magic. She then formed a ball of light and spread it throughout the void. Darkness turned into magical light, the dark sky was filled with twinkling handmade stars, and the dark surface was transformed into walkable golden and silver floor with some grasslands.

She reformed her surroundings of nothingness into a sweet magical paradise with rainbows, clouds, golden trees, golden rivers, and some unicorns she took from the Realm of Magic without going there. She just created her own magical realm.

"Ah, much better." Helia compliments herself. She feels the paradise she have created. Magic flowing through the air, rivers flowing with golden magic, baby unicorns neighing, golden trees swaying when magical air breezes, and golden stars twinkling above the light colorful sky. Still, something is missing.

"Even with all the beauty I made," Helia thought for a good way, "I don't think this place feels like my new home. So now I'm making it."

She then created her own Hellenistic-style temple-palace with a beautiful fountain on the front. It also had a statuw that replicated the emblem of the Butterfly dynasty. Helia then walked into the temple and looked the surroundings inside it. When she realized she needed a seat so with her magic, she formed a golden throne and a slightly bigger golden Mewman-sized statue behind it that resembles herself. Lastly, she created a huge circular table and a huge hologram in the middle to take a look on the lives of the mortal realm. Although she felt happy for her new home, yet something or maybe someone is missing.

Helia sighed in loneliness, "I don't know why but I'm very lonely in here. Well, my mother's statement: 'The more the merrier' will be a hit for this day!"

She slowly levitated then her cheeks glowed again then all of a sudden, the temple grew ten times larger and different thrones were formed in arch position near her throne. Then she brought all the deceased queens of her past to the temple like her mother, Venus the Fairest, Urania the First One, Crescenta the Eager, Estelaria the First Star, Estrella the Drafted, Rhina the Riddled, Skywynne the Queen of Hours, and more. Then she formed statues behind the thrones that resembled the queens. When she landed on the surface, she looked to see the queens she brought confused.

"Whut? I thought I'm already dead!" Crescenta the Eager looked bewildered.

"Wow, this place is so fantastic!" Urania the First One were awed with the design of Helia's creation, "This is nothing compared to my castle."

"This is so interesting! I want to write it down!" Estrella the Drafted were amazed that she formed a notebook and began writing what she just saw.

"It doesn't look really reddish." Febe the Red One wasn't exactly astonished.

"Did someone just ruined my sleep?!" Dirhennia the Heaped groaned while lying to the surface.

Helia realized that the queens were so amazed or shocked that they hadn't paid attention to her. So she cleared her voice then the queens looked to her.

"Wha-daughter?" Venus the Fairest were shocked to see her, "Can you explain what is happening? I thought I died while you're watching me."

Venus dashed to Helia to hug her. When she did, her daughter felt warmth from her. Helia really missed her mother since her death.

"I knew you're still a big softy to your mom." Venus smiled to Helia with a whisper.

"Oh mother, stop calling me that." Helia whined.

"Oh I want something mysterious." Rhina the Riddled expected confusion.

"All queens," Helia began, "You call me Helia the Light of Power. I hereby summoned all of you here because you are staying here permanently."

All the queens' faces were like "WHUT?!"

Helia continued, "I created my own realm for all Butterfly queens who died even for the powerful and the weak. The queens who will die in the future will be summoned here immediately. In this realm, I created my own realm as a home for the queens. I also made our thrones and this wondrous temple!"

Venus looked around her surroundings then she stared to her throne her daughter created. She stared at Helia in disbelief, "I never thought you could be so powerful that you just created your own realm!"

Jushtin, the Boy Queen, became irritated when he/she saw his/her throne, "Um excuse me Helia, my throne looked, umm, girlish."

"Ugh fine." Helia just snapped her fingers emphatically and replaced Juhstin's girly throne into Jushtin's liking.

"Much better." Jushtin felt relieved with the throne.

Just then Cosmica the Explorer questioned with expectation, "How about our husbands? We're not just only supposed to be away from our 'caretakers!'"

"I'm very sorry," Helia frowned, "Rules are rules here, but it doesn't mean I hate my husband! It is just so complicated to turn back."

Most of the queens groaned in disappointment when they can't meet their husbands ever again.

Helia felt awkard on the queens she brought except her mother. She then called to them, "Anyway, please gather up here everyone!"

She pointed them to gather around the huge table with a deactivated hologram she created. The queens then did what she said except Dirhennia, who was just lying to the ground.

"Um excuse me Dirhennia." Helia came closer to her to make her stand up, "Please don't tell me that you're just going to lie down there for all eternity."

Dirhennia explained blankly, "Meh. Since everyone called me as the weakest of all, I'm weak to everything. Standing, using magic, and even listening-"

Helia interrupted her, "Even everyone branded you 'N/A,' it doesn't mean that you're not eligible to be a Butterfly. You are royalty, therefore, JOIN US! NOW!"

She gave Dirhennia a glare which spooked her off, "Okay okay! I'm still strong enough to walk, talk, and listen."

Dirhennia quickly joined the group as Helia was in the middle of the gathering. Before Helia could begin, her mother complained, "There is something missing. We need homes, my dear! We can't just sit on our thrones all day long."

"Oh I almost forgot, mother!" Helia's realization stood as she just clapped her hands and magically created different styles of mansions for every queen outside the temple. The homes were pure white so the queens could decorate their mansions by themselves. She exempted herself for that because the palace-temple was her home.

"Before we begin, go see your homes." Suddenly the queens dashed off outside to take a look on their homes. Helia followed them as well to check on them. With just only glances and stares, many immediately complimented.

Since Helia knew her mother, Venus' home was so elegant than any other queens since she was the fairest. She thanked with a smile, "This is the fairest of all kind of homes! Like me! The fairest of them all. Thanks dear!"

"Okay okay, mother! I know you are." Helia rushed to stop her mother from complimenting herself since it was so irritating for the Light Queen.

"A red temple, with a colorful red disco light!" Febe felt excited to take a look closer, "I will surely love this!"

"Very huge to fit a wonderful library!" Estrella smiled.

Even though with the compliments, some complained.

"Why everything is so girlish!" Jushtin sighed in dissatisfaction.

Helia told him/her, "Please give me time to get used to your ummm, gend-I mean being a 'boy?'"

"Oh so mysterious." Rhina smiled.

"I'm too weak to decorate my home with myself!" Dirhennia frowned to herself in disappointment.

With Helia losing patience she snapped her fingers then immediately all of them returned to where they should gather.

"Aw, why interrupting me!" Skywynne the Queen of Hours whined to Helia, "There is always a time for us to gather for a meeting and indulging your creations!"

"Remember queens," Helia reminded, "Snooping somewhere distracting to schedule could waste anyone's patience like mine."

Everyone just stared at her mostly fearful. When everyone was silenced, Queen Helia began, "We're supposed to be here as the godmothers of the future rulers of the Butterfly Kingdom, not retired ladies who wanted eternal silence. Our job today is to be the watchers of our dynasty's destiny. If anything goes wrong with it, we have the power to intervene. What future do you want for our dynasty's destiny? A good legitimate future, scandals, illegitimacy? We should be the protectors of our family, OUR future, not being retards without use."

While almost everyone was dumbfounded to Helia's speech, her mother, Venus, responded, "There should be beauty to our future, like mine. We must continue our jobs to be the protectors of our kingdom, OUR people, and OUR heritage."

Everyone nodded to her response as the light a Queen continued speaking, "We are the heritage of the Butterfly. Don't waste it. So, shall all of you agree to what I said? I'm pretty democratic with your ideas and decisions."

Everyone slowly raised their hand in agreement to Helia's saying, except Dirhennia, who was just blankly staring at Helia. Everyone looked on her weirdly as Helia glared at her telling her to agree as well.

"I actually agree," Dirhennia said, "It's just my hands are too lazy to be raised."

"Anyway," Helia changed the topic, "I'm about to activate the Hologram between life and afterlife."

Her cheekmarks flowed with light as the table slightly shook and bursted a hologram in the middle. The hologram showed Helia's former bedroom in the castle filled with mourning people. All the queens were awed to the hologram as they observed it. In the hologram, Clovald was there hugging Helia's dead body while tears were dripping from his eyes. Celestia, on the other hand, stood near her, mourning of her death on the surface, but Helia noticed her that she is indeed confident even after her mother's passing. The Light Queen's eyes created a drop of tears. It showed a sign that she missed her daughter. Helia made one last glance to the hologram and deactivated it.

She concluded, "The future is really futile for our destiny. If anything or ANYONE deprives my will, I will force myself to be willing to deprive their will. C'mon queens, we have work to do."

 **In my story, I mixed some of jgss0109's timeline with mine and the original show. So i gave him some credits with this. I'm very sorry for some of my wrong grammar. I'm still a guy who is learning starting from the bottom and I shall slowly rise to the top.**

 **Note: After the flashback, the present chapter will be moments later after Season 3 Finale.**

 **Personalities of the characters from jgs0109 were also in his account.**

 **Almost forgot, some of the queens I mentioned came from the canon queens of Daron Nefcy that had been posted like cards. Check it on tumblr.**


End file.
